


Worth It (To Have You)

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [69]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Just a slice of life perspective of where Zack and Cloud might end up after the game in the universe where Zack survives. With a little ABO thrown in, because why not?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Worth It (To Have You)

Zack stared at the love of his life with a smile that was completely adoring, completely happy, and completely head over heels in love. 

Cloud was sprawled out over the couch, careless in his search for a good position, cushions propped under his body in various, sometimes odd-looking places as he searched for that spot of perfect comfort, one that would allow him to sleep without being bothered by one pain or the other. Such spots had been becoming rarer and rarer nowadays, Cloud had informed Zack crisply. Before softening and teasing Zack gently that his pups were _already_ troublemakers, before they even had a chance to come out and wreck their chaos on the world and instead of just on Cloud’s spine. 

Zack’s heart always warmed when Cloud teased him about that. Not that he was glad Cloud was in pain, because of course he wasn’t, but... Zack’s heart had been filled to burst when Cloud had told about his pregnancy, and it seemed like every single little thing about it afterward just made him happier and happier. So many bad things had happened, so many things that Zack had been unable to completely shield Cloud from. To have this little slice of joy, when there had been times when he hadn’t been sure that he and Cloud would **both** survive all of the terrifying hurdles they faced…

Well, it made all the effort he’d put forth in getting through those hard times worth it. Worth it for the ability to be standing here, watching his mate rest peacefully in the nest he’d made of their living room couch, hand resting protectively over his own stomach. Worth it to have the life and the mate that he did. Gods, Cloud was such a good mate, such a good omega. Zack was so lucky to have this man as his own, and he knew it. He wouldn’t have relieved things over exactly if he’d known what was going to happen from the start; he would have at least tried to spare Cloud from the tragedies and suffering he’d been forced to go through. But if sparing Cloud hadn’t been an option, if the only one Zack was able to spare would have been himself-

He would have lived through all of it all over again to get what he had now. All of that pain, all of that suffering that Zack had personally experienced would have been worth it- more than worth it for what his life became in the end. 

For getting this, for getting Cloud and their lives together and now- now impossibly, beautifully, _wonderfully_ \- for getting the children that were growing into their own little people in Cloud’s stomach. 

It wasn’t what Zack’d thought his life would be, when he was young. It was so different from his action-packed expectations. Not, it was so much better. An incredible improvement over what he’d had when he’d been in Shinra and surrounded by liars and monsters dressed up as heroes. It was a true, honest happiness that he’d never thought to dream of. 

And when Zack had faced down those shooters, trying desperately to keep their attention on him and not on Cloud hidden among the rocks, he’d been so sure that all of his dreams had met their end. He would never thank Hojo for anything, but he was glad that the enhancement boost that he’d received in those labs was good for one thing; it allowed him the strength necessary to bring down that battalion, instead of that battalion bringing down _him_. Allowed him to eventually heal, entirely, from the multiple wounds as though they had never been there at all. Allowed him to be there for Cloud when Sephiroth used his connection to the Omega to torment him. Allowed him to help Cloud fight Sephiroth, and Shinra, and then Jenova herself. 

And during all of that, allowed him to find a happiness and love with Cloud that he had never known was possible. 

Zack’s Alpha wanted nothing more than to crawl inside the nest, to nestle against his precious mate and unborn pups, folding them all protectively into his arms and never letting them go. He didn’t worry that he wouldn’t be welcomed. Cloud had made it very clear in the past that he always would be, but… much as he wanted to join them, he was equally worried over interrupting Cloud’s rest. He really _had_ been getting less sleep lately, and it had been making Zack’s inner Alpha fret. 

Was holding their beautiful, wonderful mate worth the risk that his mate might not be able to get back to sleep again afterward? Even Zack’s Alpha was torn as to whether the answer to that question should be yes or no. 

Zack was still debating when Cloud’s left eye silted open drowsily, and the Omega glared without heat at Zack. “I can feel you staring, you know. Get in here already, we’re a little cold.” Cloud said through a yawn, and decision made for him Zack was all too happy to comply, sliding quickly but carefully into the nest and drawing his mate tightly to his chest with a kiss pressed to the top of his head. 

His Omega had asked him to keep him warm, and Zack would do exactly that. 

And if it scratched that itch, that inner, incredibly strong drive to provide and care for his pregnant Omega mate that Zack knew he’d been driving Cloud a little insane with? Well, Zack would just thank Gaia for having a loving, understanding mate, one that was willing to put up with Zack’s Alpha fretting because Cloud openly loved and adored Zack as deeply as Zack adored and loved him.


End file.
